


the Angel under my bed.

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Black Wings - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Mourning, Sad Dean, comforting cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper





	the Angel under my bed.

When Dean was seven he thought there was a monster under his bed, but his dad told him there wasn't and Dean believed him. When Dean was seven and a half he decided his friend must be an angel then, since his mommy always said Angels were watching over him. The angel had told him his name was Castiel but Dean called him Cas.  
He'd never seen Cas before, the other boy had asked him not to look, so he didn't.  
"Hi Cas." Dean called out flopping back onto the bed.

...

Dean spent most of their conversations staring at the ceiling, and by the time he was ten, Dean was accustomed to staying up for hours to talk to his best friend.

"Hey Cas." Dean calls, dropping onto his bed.

"Hello Dean I missed you today." Castiel replies. Dean smiles to himself.

"I missed you too Cas. Oh did I tell you Benny is having a sleepover?" Dean babbles excitedly. Castiel felt hurt and he shifted further under the bed. 

"No." Castiel answers, voice cold. Dean frowns at the short answer.

"Yeah, for his birthday, and he invited me, but I don't think I'm going." Dean tells him. Castiel perked up.

"Why not?" Castiel asks, his hope clear in his voice. Dean laughs at him and slips his hand off the bed. 

"You won't be there silly." Dean teases. Castiel coos at him and presses closer to Dean's hand.

...

Dean is eleven when his mother dies and for weeks he is plagued by nightmares. At first Castiel simply holds his hand while Dean sleeps rubbing soothing circles into the skin. 

"C-Cas?" Dean whimpers late one night.

"I'm here Dean." Castiel soothes. Dean relaxes marginally.

"If I keep my eyes shut will you hold me?" Dean pleads, voice shaky. Castiel considers it.

"Promise me you won't look." Cas demands. Dean closes his eyes, and covers his face with a pillow.

"I promise Cas. I'll blindfold myself just wait a second." Dean scrambles aroinf the room, and ties a jacket over his face. Castiel waits patiently as he listens to the rustle of fabric. "I'm blind folded, and my eyes are closed. Please come up here." Castiel climbs awkwardly onto the bed and wraps an arm around Dean.

"You're so warm Cas. Thanks." Dean mumbles. Every night after that Castiel climbs into bed with Dean.

...

"Hello Dean. How was your day?" Castiel asks. Dean smiles at the ceiling. It's been years since he decided Castiel was an angel and Dean is now sixteen and the angel is his best friend.

"It was good. Me and Jo pulled a prank on Benny together. Oh and did I mention he finally asked Amelia out?" Dean smiles happily and dangles his hand off the side of the bed.

"No you didn't. I'm glad they worked it out though." The deep voice rumbled as Castiel pushed his head against Deans hand. Dean lit up at the chance to stroke his angels perfect hair.

"Cas, I know you'll probably say no but I was wondering if I could see you." Dean had asked dozens of times over the years always with the same answer. 'Dean please don't try. I know you want to but please.' He didn't expect anything else.

"If you insist Dean." Castiel mumbles. Dean smiles at the ceiling.

"It's okay Cas re- wait really?" Dean can't help but grin. Castiel begins to crawl out and Dean trains his eyes skyward. "You have to be sure Cas I don't want to strain our relationship.

"I know Dean, you can look now." Castiel offers He reaches toward his friend as he listened to the rustle of fabric that was Castiel fidgeting. "Are you sure Cas?" Castiel smiles at him.

"Yes Dean." Dean smiles and looks over at his friend letting out a small gasp.

"Cas you're beautiful." Dean watched his friend pull the black wings in to his back.

"Thank you Dean." He blushes deeply and Dean almost squeals in excitement.

"Oh my god you're so cute and your eyes oh my fuck Cas." Castiel blushes deeper and Dean reached toward him.

"You like them? They're just blue not green like yours." Dean smiles and hugs him tightly.

"I love your blue eyes they're beautiful. You're beautiful." Dean grins at him. Castiel melts a little. "Can I touch your wings?" Castiel pulls them tighter around himself.

"Why? They're ugly." He mumbles, cheeks pink. Dean gapes at him.

"Ugly? Cas they're beautiful." Castiel glances over his shoulder and let one wing stretch out so Dean could see the scars on his inner wing. 

"Who did this to your beautiful wings Cas." Dean steps closer eyes steely yet worried, caring.

"Black wings are a curse something to be destroyed I barely escaped with my life." Castiel says, as if quoting someone else. "I'm lucky to be alive Dean." Dean scowls. 

"How dare anyone hurt my angel. I think your wings are beautiful Cas." Dean assures him. Castiel blushes.

"If you really want you can touch my wings." Castiel blurts, a hopeful smile on his face. Dean squeals pressing a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "Please be gentle." Dean nods seriously.

"Of course Cas. I'd never hurt you." Dean assures. Castiel's wings are tense under his hands and Dean works slowly as he straightens out the feathers. "So beautiful Cas." Cas blushes deeply.

"That feels very good Dean." Cas relaxes against his hands. Dean kisses between his shoulder blades.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it cutie." Dean teases. Castiel shivers under his hands and he blushes. "Sorry, I'm being a bit much aren't I?" The angel shrugs. "I'm sorry. I jus really wanted to kiss you." Castiel smiles.

"How about I kiss you?" Castiel offers, a happy glint in his eyes. Dean nods frantically and suddenly warm lips are pressed to his.

"I love you Cas." Dean beams at him, and Castiel cups his cheek.

"I always loved you Dean." 


End file.
